More HIV/AIDS, Less Help
Imagine being a victim of HIV/AIDS on wheels. Maybe you don't know what HIV is, or maybe even you don't get the right information you need. Well you never know you may be infected. One Friday morning during a peer health class at East Side Community High School. East Side students were learning about HIV/AIDS. As this class was asking questions and getting responses back. One good statement a student named Deron said, "Mainly rich people who have been infected with HIV/AIDS could live longer because they have money and can pay for treatment they need" As one peer health teacher responded back and said, "That is true, but since their is no cure out there they have to survive on treatments". As this class was over students then switch classes and peer Health was finished. Here is the proof; don't you think adults should teach teenagers more about HIV/AIDS and SEX? As of now East Side Community High School is teaching students about how to prevent themselves from getting STDS, but still more and more information has to be provided to these students. In "Company Develops Better Tasting AIDS Solution to Help Treat Young Patients " (Tuesday, March 7th, 2006) reports that "The World Health Organization estimated that at the end of 2005, 2.3 million children around the world were living with HIV. Of the 3.1 million people who died of AIDS last year, over half a million were children aged below 15 years. These statistics are a sobering reflection of the impact of HIV and AIDS on young lives. During 2005, it is estimated that 700,000 children globally were newly infected with HIV. More than 80% of infections occurred in Africa, with countries in Asia and the Caribbean also seeing an increase in HIV infection numbers among children. Sadly, global child mortality rates show that 25% of newborns infected with HIV die before the age of one, up to 60% die before reaching their second birthday, and most die before they hit the age of five. However, as reported by the United Nations Program on HIV/AIDS, these numbers are markedly different in higher-income countries, with children having access to a wide range of treatment options and often surviving into adulthood." This shows that not just NYC but all over the world HIV is a problem. In "HIV/AIDS Clinic Expands To Help Patients In East Harlem " (NY1 March 16, 2006) claims that "East Harlem has the highest rates of HIV/AIDS, second only to Chelsea," this shows that their is a big problem in New York City and to our community. One reason why Chelsea has the second highest rate for HIV/AIDS is because more immigrants live there and they come from countries that don’t provide information about HIV/AIDS. That the reason why they don't learn much about STDS. In article "Sex ED Suffers Under Standardization Regime" (February 23,2006) reports that "Students with the best chance of receiving any sex education attends more selective, affluent schools such as Brooklyn Tech and F.D.R. This is unequal because all schools should be taught as much as special schools are taught. This also makes the problem bigger. Down to the Facts, From East Side Teachers & Principal When asked is East Side getting enough information about HIV/AIDS, in the computer lab, East Side, Principal, Mark Federman asserted, "We have Sex ED, and health education. I think we have a lot of programs but could have more. The problem is that students are not using the information they know, but I wish more students would use it. I know students are having unprotected sex, and it scares me" When asked how does East Side provide information about HIV/AIDS to students. Through an email, East Side, science teacher, Ileana Solla indicated, "Our school has many programs to teach about HIV/AIDS such as advisory class lessons" Mark and Ileana comments were similar in way but in a way, the school still needs more workshops and classes. We Got To Make A Change For Our Society! According to East Side, more workshops will be supported to students to get their minds up on HIV/AIDS. It's crazy how more and more people die everyday from HIV/AIDS. It's also crazy how young teenagers don't use information supported to them by adults. Something has to change, either teach them more about HIV/AIDS or stop having unprotected sex and sharing drugs. Until that cure is found, then it won't matter as much as it does now. So as of now protect yourself and always update your brain on new information. It doesn't hurt to learn about HIV or at least risk your life of living on a treatment. A sudden change then happens. Mayor Michael Bloomberg asserts in article posted on NY1 that “There is nothing more important than making sure that our students not only get a good education, but live to use it," Here he is trying to defend schools by teaching young children to learn about HIV/AIDS because some parents are regretting the fact that their child learns at a young age. They believe that children would learn about sex. Also last but not least workshops should be provided all around the world to guide and teach youth about HIV/AIDS.